


Patience

by starbinch (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Androids, Angry Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Robots, Google - Freeform, Googleplier - Freeform, Hate Sex, Injury, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robots, Violence, Voyeurism, host - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starbinch
Summary: Delta has been getting on Upsilon's nerves all god damn day.
Relationships: Delta/Upsilon
Kudos: 27





	1. I Think I Know

7:36 AM  


“Upsilon, I need your assistance in the theater.”

Upsilon bent the upper half of the morning paper towards him and looked up at Delta. He sat on the far side of the walnut kitchen table. The white light of the morning sun shone brightly through the window behind him, reflecting off of the glossy wood. “Oh, do you now?”

Delta hesitated. He wasn’t quite expecting a response like that. “Yes.”

“With what is this assistance needed?” Upsilon asked, clearly already bored of Delta’s presence. “You do not seem to be in any haste, nor am I gathering any elevated stress readings. I believe you can govern yourself, Delta. Go find someone else to disturb.”

Upsilon flicked the newspaper back into shape, hiding Delta from his view. That was the que this conversation was now over. Upsilon always ended their conversations sharply and as quickly as possible. Delta knew it shouldn’t hurt his feelings and would never claim it did, but deep down he felt a strange ache that he couldn’t call anything other than sadness.

-

11:21 AM

“Upsilon, do you mind helping me?” Delta stood in the doorway of the workshop. He leaned against the frame on his elbow, one ankle casually crossed over the other. Upsilon was bent over something on the counter directly across from him, back turned. Various tools sat neatly in a line next to him, lying on a piece of cloth to keep them from scratching the countertop.

The yellow android straightened and turned to look at Delta. His glasses weren’t on. It was different, but Delta had to admit he liked it. “With what?”

Whatever Delta was going to say slipped his processors. “I, well,” He looked down at his green shoes, then followed the zig zags on the rug that covered the middle of the wood floor.

Upsilon wiped his oil covered hands onto his jeans. “With what, Delta? I am a little busy at the moment.”

Delta shook his head and turned. “Never mind,” he muttered, and disappeared from the room.

-

2:58 PM

Delta entered the office and looked around. He spotted Upsilon, who noticed him at the same time, rifling through a drawer in the filing cabinet against the back wall. They locked eyes for a moment before Upsilon let out an annoyed sigh. “What do you need aid with this time?”

“I was not going to ask for your stupid fucking assistance, Upsilon,” Delta responded defensively. 

He most certainly was about to ask for assistance. What did he need assistance with? Hell if he knew. Multiple times that day he had asked for Upsilon’s help when, really, he had nothing that required it. Was he doing this out of desperation for interaction? Loneliness? He’d like to say it wasn’t.

“Then cease pestering me, Delta. My patience with you is diminishing greatly.”

“Yeah, whatever. Your patience seems not to exist today, anyway,” Delta exclaimed and quickly exited the room before Upsilon could retaliate.

-

6:13 PM

Upsilon saw Delta headed towards him and turned around to head back down the hallway he came from.

“That is insulting,” the green android pointed out. He quickened his pace to catch up with Upsilon.

“Do not bother me. I do not have the tolerance to deal with your loneliness,” Upsilon replied. He took a sharp turn into the living room, where several others were chatting on the couches and floor.

Delta did not want to be around the rest of them, he only wanted to talk to Upsilon. Was it so wrong for Delta to want social interaction with one of his extensions? Why did Upsilon dislike him so much? Gamma had once said that Delta was the least tolerable and most disliked of the androids. Surely that wasn’t true. Delta thought he was very charming and interesting, and most certainly likable. Wilford and Bing seemed to like him enough, so why not his own extensions?

For something that constantly claims not to feel emotions he had to admit this hurt a little. A kind of ache in his chassis, a sadness pulling at the data in his computers. Delta found that he disliked sadness greatly. He did not like it one bit, wanted it to go away immediately, but no matter what he thought about the feeling didn’t want to leave. Delta would have to convince Upsilon to speak with him to discuss why he was so unliked.

-

9:47 PM

Upsilon had seemingly disappeared after their last encounter. Delta searched everywhere, even fought with his pride and asked a couple of people if they had seen him, but no one had. He checked the most plausible rooms repeatedly only to come up empty handed and more agitated each time.

He knew by this point that Upsilon was avoiding him, hiding from him even. That was what made Delta most angry. Upsilon was hiding like a coward. He was sure to broadcast that loud and clear to Upsilon, wherever he was, through their shared data waves as he searched the mansion for what seemed like the dozenth time that night.

“You cannot even suck it up and let me talk to you. You will not even respond to me?” Delta egged on. He could feel Upsilon’s irritation rising through their link, smiling to himself as it turned into a simmering anger. He stopped insulting him then, knowing that any further could get him into real trouble. This was exactly how Delta wanted Upsilon, as this is when he is most likely to tell the honest truth in a fit of angry desperation.

He continued up the staircase, feet near silent on the red carpet that covered the mahogany steps. He turned left at the top, sauntering once more down the hall he guaranteed Upsilon would not be in. This main hallway had three smaller branching hallways that led to the sleeping quarters. Two corridors on the left, one on the right. 

The moon was thankfully high enough in the sky to slightly illuminate the tall, dark hallway, saving Delta from having to strain his optical processors. In normal daylight, these walls were a warm brown and the carpet eggshell white; but now, in near darkness, everything was black and white. Completely monochrome, much like the entity downstairs in his office.

Delta’s socked feet sunk into the plush carpet as he passed the first branch. He glanced left, very briefly, into the darkness. It was pitch black minus thin strips of light from two rooms.

There was no light on in Bim’s room. He was most likely already asleep. The mesmerising purple of Wilford’s blacklight glowed under his white door. A warm incandescent light flickered in Bing’s room. For a moment Delta wondered what was going on in Bing’s room. He quickly decided he didn’t actually care.

The second hallway, on the right this time, was only a few feet down. All three rooms were dark. Of course they were. Edward always goes to sleep at nine to wake up at six every morning. The twins go to bed at eight and stay on their phones until they fall asleep somewhere around nine thirty.

Now to check the last hallways. Delta already knew the two rooms would be unlit. Dark was very rarely found in his room, and Host was currently with said entity in his office discussing something he would most likely never understand. Still, he walked the five feet to peer into the darkness. He very quickly turned around to head back downstairs because, as expected, the lights were off and there was no one- wait a moment was that someone in the hallway?

Delta was given no chance to look again. A hand gripped him by the neck and yanked him backwards. His back slammed against them with a loud clack as the soft gel surrounding his plastic body was quickly flattened between the two. He realized, then, that the person grabbing him was another android. No human would be able to move him with such ease, nor would a human be able to take a hit like that from an android and still be standing. 

Delta now stood flush with the android, his back to their front, as their hand was held tightly around his neck. It was pitch black in the corridor, but he didn’t need to see to know that the android behind him was Upsilon. The irate energy bouncing around the air was enough to tell him that much but if he still wasn’t sure, the height was another indicator.

“You are a hard android to find, Upsilon,” Delta sneered.

“With your yelling about how cowardly I am it was easy to keep tabs on your location,” Upsilon quipped.

“Can I ask what this is about? While I am curious why you were hiding like a little bitch,” Delta spat as he tried to turn around, “I am most interested in why you currently have me pressed up agai-”

His words were cut short when Upsilon turned them, grabbed the back of his head, and forcefully shoved his face into the wall.

Delta grunted against the cold wall before chuckling quietly. "Careful not to get any of my blood on the wall. I do not think Dark would be too happy with you."

"I advise you to shut the fuck up before this gets worse for you."

The shorter android once again opened his mouth to talk back. Before he could utter a single syllable two fingers were shoved into his mouth. Upsilon’s fingers pushed down into the soft gel of the floor of Delta’s mouth, forcing it wide open. 

Delta rolled his eyes, knowing that Upsilon couldn’t see it anyway. “You know I can just speak directly from my voice synthesizer, right?”

Upsilon drove more weight onto Delta’s jaw, pulling it down until there was the sound of cracking plastic and Delta was trying to flinch away, letting out small whimpers of pain. He sent Upsilon a short, two word message through their link. 

“I understand.”

Upsilon released the pressure on Delta’s mandible and the green android let out a shaky sigh of relief. “Good. You are not to speak unless I directly ask you a question. Do you understand?”

Delta responded, once more directly from his voice synthesizer. “Yes, Upsilon.”

“Excellent. I am going to turn you around to face me and remove my fingers from my mouth. You will not move whatsoever unless I tell you to do so. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Upsilon.”

“Perfect.”

Upsilon did as he said, pulling his fingers from Delta’s drooling mouth. He wiped the faintly glowing spit onto Delta’s green shirt, then gripped him by the shoulders and slowly spun him around. Once Delta was facing him, Upsilon’s left hand found its place on Delta’s neck, keeping him against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“Something is strange about you, Upsilon,” Delta blurted out and then immediately clamped his mouth shut, shouting expletives to himself in his head.

Upsilon sucked in a deep breath through his nasal airways before breathing out the hot steam onto Delta’s neck. “Delta,” he hissed, “do you remember what I said not even five minutes ago?”

“I am not to speak unless directly asked a question,” Delta responded shakily, already fearing his jaw being ripped off.

Upsilon nodded. “That is correct. What did you do anyway?”

“I…” Delta hesitated. “I apologize for annoying you today, Upsilon. I will not do so again. Instead I will find one of the other extensions when I am in need of-”

“You are not sorry for annoying me. You are sorry you are getting in trouble,” Upsilon asserted. “However, I have learned from past experience that you do not change your behaviors, only find ways to avoid getting caught doing them. It seems you do not learn from your mistakes. Perhaps this is because you have never been punished for them.”

Delta felt a strange shift in Upsilon’s intentions. While he couldn’t possibly know what they were, he knew that whatever original plans Upsilon had, ripping his jaw off for example, had just changed.

“I can sense the wheels turning in your head right now, Delta. You are attempting to figure out what I will do to you, are you not?”

“Yes, Upsilon.”

“What do you think I am going to do to you?”

Under any and all other normal circumstances, all androids had complete control over their own bodies. Generally things like blurting, forgetfulness, and unwanted thoughts were never a problem for them, given that their brains were simply complex computers and machines, all of which functioned in, essentially, trillions of “yes” and “no”. Computers are all based on a one-two system. There is no room for maybes. No, the maybes are left up to quantum computers, of which these androids are not made, and while they did have access to the quantum computer back at Google headquarters it made them feel like they were having an existential crisis. Delta, however, was currently reading through those “maybes”, searching the giant, chandelier looking computer for the most plausible answer. 

The first one that came up in his mind, against Delta’s better judgement of course, was ‘Upsilon is going to fuck me’. The yellow android blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes at Delta.

“You believe I am going to fuck you?” He asked incredulously. He could feel Delta panicking inside his head, trying to come up with an answer other than ‘That’s what the quantum computer said was going to happen’. “You are incredible. I do not even have an attachment right now. How would I, quote, fuck you?”

Delta’s mind, once more seemingly against his will, immediately thought of the attachment he had in his pants.

Upsilon sighed, moving in closer to Delta until they were nearly cheek to cheek. “What are you feeling right now?”  
Delta stopped for a moment, really reaching deep into his being to give Upsilon the answer he most likely wanted to hear. “Fear. Anger.”

“Oh, come on, Delta. Surely there is something else you are feeling right now. I will tell you what I am feeling if you wish.”

“That would be much appreciated, yes.”

Upsilon pushed harder against Delta’s neck, squeezing and digging his nails into the gel. Delta could feel some of the components in his neck warping under the weight. He reflexively wanted to explain why Upsilon shouldn’t do that, but knew that he was already very aware of the sensitive equipment in their necks. Upsilon knew what he was doing. The palm of his hand was right over Delta’s voice modulator, and he knew that speaking at this moment was a dangerous risk. He wasn’t willing to take it.

Upsilon leaned back. His eyes met the glow of Delta’s green pupils, straining to make out the features on the other androids face despite knowing exactly what he looked like. His gaze trailed down Delta’s face, stopping briefly at his mouth. Delta’s mouth was slightly agape and the bright, neon green glow of his tongue illuminated his teeth and lips. There was equally bright, glowing lubricant smeared across his lips. Most likely from where Upsilon had temporarily fractured his jaw. 

He moved on, allowing his optical processors to continue it’s trek down Delta’s body. He was well aware that Delta was now ready to stop being defiant and removed his hand from Delta’s neck. It slid up to gently cup Delta’s cheek. This made the green android extremely wary, knowing that Upsilon was never gentle, but he did not hurt him. Instead he ran his thumb across the bloody lips, smearing neon green down the androids chin. He trailed his fingers down Delta’s face to his neck, the smear of lubricant following until he got to the fabric of his shirt. Upsilon pinched the green fabric between his fingers.

“Tell me, Delta.”

“Yes, Upsilon?”

“Why is it you are always wearing your attachment?”

Delta quite honestly didn’t know why he always wore it.

“Do you use it every day?”

“No.”

“Did you use it today?”

“No.”

“Were you planning on it?” 

“No.”

“Have you ever used it?”

“No, Upsilon, I have never used my attachment. I never planned on using it. I do not know why I wear it. Maybe Beta would have an answer for you.”

“If you do not ever plan on using it then surely you would have no reason to wear it. So tell me the truth,” Upsilon demanded. He released Delta’s shirt and slid down to instead fiddle with the hem. “Have you ever used it?”

“No, Upsilon.”

His fingers made their way under Delta’s shirt. Delta flinched when Upsilon’s very cold, seventy five degree hand made contact with his starkly contrasting ninety five degree skin. He grabbed Upsilon’s wrist but did not try to remove his hand from his body, allowing it to rest on his hip. “I do not just mean for sex. I mean at all,” Upsilon explained. 

“You are asking if I have ever experienced an erection with my attachment. The answer is still no.”

“Interesting. Why is that?”

“I have not encountered any sexual stimuli. We have only had the attachments for six days, Upsilon. Have you already forgotten that?”

“No. I just know that I was informed you and Bing had an interesting time in the library a week or two ago. I wondered if perhaps you two had engaged in anything similar now that you have your attachment,” Upsilon speculated. “Of course, there was also the incident with Gamma five days ago.” He was slightly bent over to easily reach under Delta’s shirt, faces so close that the green android could feel Upsilon’s breath puff against his lips. 

“Yes, I am very aware. In case you had forgotten, I was also there,” Delta replied. 

“That is the first time you have acknowledged your little adventure in the library.”

“I was referring to the Gamma incident.”

“Yes, of course,” Upsilon nodded. He flicked his hand, signalling he wanted Delta to let go. Delta released his hold on Upsilon’s wrist, allowing him to move freely once more. “I never understood why your core temperature was so much higher than ours. You are always on the precipice of overheating.”

“Indeed. Very inconvenient,” Delta murmured. He was so confused. Why was this happening? This was out of character for Upsilon, but clearly he was functioning correctly or Delta would be reading glitches in his system. More baffling than the attitude was that Upsilon was touching him. Upsilon was never a physical android. At all. He couldn’t remember the last time Upsilon had initiated physical contact, and while Delta didn’t mind being touched (and maybe even enjoyed physical affection) the action was still quite unnerving.

Upsilon lips curled upwards in what could maybe be considered a smile while listening to Delta’s thoughts. “You are entertaining.”

“Why is it you are easily able to access me but when I attempt to access you I receive nothing but garbled static?”

“Perhaps you are not trying hard enough, Delta. We are connected, after all. Even if I tried with all of my might to restrict you from memory access, you are still able to do so. Or maybe, it is because you are broken.”

“I am not broken.”

“Oh, really? I beg to differ,” Upsilon retorted. He slid his hand up Delta’s soft midsection, feeling the smooth gel under his fingers. “I believe you also know it to be true.” He pushed against Delta’s stomach and the gel melted around his fingers, allowing them to slightly enter the other android’s chassis before being removed. Upsilon lifted his other hand to rest it on Delta’s hip, rubbing cold circles.

“Why are you doing this?”

“A more important question is ‘why have you not stopped me’? You and I both know you are very capable of doing so,” Upsilon slid a couple of fingers into the waistband of Delta’s underwear, resting them against the skin. He felt a hint of triumph and satisfaction when Delta tensed under his hand. “Maybe you were lonely after all. Just needed a little bit of attention. Unfortunately for you, it is not positive attention. This is a punishment.”

“So far I do not feel very punished. Perhaps you should leave the punishing to Beta,” Delta jeered. “He has never even physically punished us but he still does a better job than you.”

Upsilon said nothing for nearly thirty seconds, but Delta knew immediately that what he said was a mistake. When he finally spoke Upsilon’s voice was low and sharp, something Delta had heard few times before. “An interesting choice of words.”

He pulled his hand from under Delta’s shirt, making sure to roughly rake his nails down the skin. Upsilon’s hands promptly found the metal button on Delta’s jeans and practically ripped it off before pulling the zipper down.

Delta flattened himself against the wall, confused and very alarmed. “What are you doing?” There was no answer, but Delta was prepared to spring into action if need be. The second he felt the cold of Upsilon’s fingers touch his stomach he jerked and grabbed his wrist tightly, preventing him from moving any further. “I asked what you are doing.”

Upsilon ground his teeth. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to resist instigating an actual fight with Delta. “I am removing your attachment,” he growled.

“For what reason?”

“If you are never going to use it, I see no reason for you to wear it,” Upsilon reasoned, trying to keep his voice even.

“If you would simply allow me to leave, I will put it back into its box when I enter the workshop for charge. Something we both should be doing soon.”

“You are very protective over an object you supposedly had no intention of using,” Upsilon accused before ripping his wrist from Delta’s grasp. This silenced the green google. He let his arm fall to his side, but his hand stayed clenched into a tight fist.

Upsilon slid his hand into Delta’s underwear and gripped the base of the attachment. Of course, since it was attached to Delta he felt this and couldn’t help but let out a grunt at the rough handling.

“This is mortifying,” Delta mumbled. “Have you no shame? There are plenty of other ways you could get your point across, but you chose the most compromising of them all.”

Upsilon twisted the base counterclockwise and, upon hearing the click, pulled it directly from the gel. Delta sighed in relief, happy for the uncomfortable pressure to be released. “I find it funny you think this is the compromising part.”

Anxiety immediately bubbled in Delta’s chest. “Say again?” He was very aware of the sound of fabric shuffling around, and wished his creators had installed some variety of night vision in their systems. 

“You and I both know you heard me,” Upsilon proclaimed. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs. His yellow boxers followed seconds after. 

“Upsilon. This is not like you. Are you feeling alright? Have you done any scans lately to ensure all components are working correctly?”

Delta flinched at the sound of the first click. It seemed so loud when being attached to Upsilon’s body. He waited, theoretically holding his breath, for the second click that would indicate the dildo was now correctly installed. The second click echoed into the air. 

“I no longer believe I need to wonder what lies in the immediate future.”

“Why is that, Delta?”

“I simply have a feeling I know.”


	2. That's One Way to Get Some Wet Robots

“I am curious. Do tell,” Upsilon requested, stepping forward. A common intimidation tactic he used. His height helped him most often when attempting to get what he wanted. He just scared it out of people.

Delta moved his legs further apart and allowed the wall to hold him up, not wanting to touch the other android. Upsilon merely took this opportunity to step forward once more, now standing between Delta’s legs.

“I wish not to,” Delta said curtly.

“That is a shame. I was quite intrigued. Why will you not just tell me? It is not as if I will harm you for a guess,” Upsilon coaxed. His voice sounded so gentle and soft in an attempt to make Delta feel safer. It was doing the opposite effect. Delta was more on edge now than he was when Upsilon was speaking to him in his usual sharp tone.

Delta sighed but still did not answer, instead looking out to the moonlit hallway. Upsilon frowned. “If you will not tell me then-”

“You already knew from the beginning. Having me tell you was only so you could get your rocks off to seeing me obey your orders as if you were my master and I were your slave,” Delta snapped, jerking his head back to face Upsilon.

Upsilon hooked his foot behind Delta’s ankle and jerked it forward, knocking him off balance. He stepped back as Delta fell to the side and landed on his knee with a loud thud. “You seem to have difficulty controlling your mouth. Maybe you should be taught when it is appropriate to open it.”

“Why don’t you just fuck off?” Delta growled, sliding his other leg below him to sit on his calves, legs slightly parted.

“Truly you are an idiot. Your existence plagues my very being,” Upsilon stepped forward once more. He reached out and ran his hands through Delta’s hair. His jeans immediately slid back down to sit at his thighs. “however, I must admit I quite like you on your knees. Perhaps next time I will actually be able to see you in this position.”

“In your wildest fantasies,” Delta hissed, fighting the urge to enjoy the sensations on his scalp.  
“Unfortunate,” Upsilon muttered. He gripped a fistful of hair towards the back of Delta’s head and yanked hard, earning a pained whine from Delta.

“It intrigues me, your behavior. Each time you say something out of line I hurt you, yet you continue to say things you know will upset me,” Upsilon wondered. “It is almost as if you enjoy the pain.” He paused for a moment, speculating. “Do you?”

“Do I what?” Delta implored.

“Do you enjoy the act of being injured, Delta? Is it pleasurable for you to experience painful sensations?”

Delta did not answer, resulting in another harsh tug of his hair. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned from between clenched teeth.

“I asked you a question. Will you not answer me?”

“Does this turn you on, Upsilon? Is having someone on their knees for you arousing? To verbally abuse them?”

“I believe I was the one asking questions here,” Upsilon retorted.

“Will you not answer me?” Delta mocked.

Upsilon growled, growing tired of Delta’s smart mouth. “Would you like to find out?”

Delta rolled his eyes. “Why not? It is not as if I am doing anything else at this moment. I might as well be your little toy by this point.”

Upsilon huffed out a laugh. “Funny you should call yourself that, Delta,” he sneered. “I just so happened to be thinking the same thing.” He kept one hand buried in Delta’s hair, using his other to push the waistband of his underwear down and grip the attachment. He sucked in a breath as he pulled the thick cock out of the fabric.

Delta was quite surprised when the thin strip of yellow, glowing lubricant hit his optical processors. Despite Delta’s own assumptions about the yellow bot being unable to feel pleasure, Upsilon indeed was half erect.  
“I expect you know what I am going to ask of you.”

“Just because you ask does not guarantee I will do it.”

Upsilon sighed in exacerbation and removed his hand from Delta’s hair. He let go of his cock and took a small step back. “You have always enjoyed making things difficult for yourself,” He remarked. Delta had no time to ask what he meant. Upsilon lifted his left foot and slid it between Delta’s spread legs. The green bot tried to shuffle back, but he was unable to get very far before his shoes hit the wall behind him, and Upsilon simply moved to follow him. 

Upsilon rested on his heel on the carpet, setting the ball of his foot against Delta’s groin. “It is a shame, really, how unbelievably stupid you are,” Upsilon remarked. He lifted his foot, now putting his heel to Delta’s crotch, and bore his weight onto that leg.

Delta bit his lip, muffled whimpers and grunts escaping him as Upsilon continued to grind his foot against the sensor-filled plane of his crotch. He began instinctively curling his body down in a defensive posture and gripped Upsilon’s ankle to prevent him from moving much more. He wanted to stick it out. He wanted to allow Upsilon to continue to prove he was stronger than Upsilon thought of him, but Delta was on the verge of receiving a heat warning. He knew he needed to put a stop to this to prevent him from overheating. That was the last thing he wanted right now. “O-okay, oka-a-y,” Delta managed to stutter out, half understandable english, half garbled glitches.

Upsilon stilled his foot, no longer struggling to remove it from Delta’s grasp. “Okay what?”

“Wha-at is it you wo-ould like me to d-do?” Delta released Upsilon’s ankle, straightening up and leaning his back against the cool wall. All fans were whirring, creating a buzz in the air as they attempted to frantically cool down Delta’s body so he could get a hold of himself.

Upsilon smirked, setting his foot back down. “How kind of you to ask.”

“Le-et us just get this over wi-ith.”

“That would require you to open your mouth without speaking. Do you think you can do that? Is that even possible for you?”

Delta sat up from the wall and heaved out a sigh. He leaned his head back. His mouth fell open with an “Ahh” to let the other know his mouth was agape, as if Upsilon couldn’t see the glowing green of Delta’s tongue. Delta closed his eyes and switched his primary air intake to the nasal passages as he prepared for the brutal throatfucking Upsilon was about to put him through.

Upsilon smiled. “What a good toy.” He shuffled forward just a little bit more and gripped his cock, lifting it up. There was a noise to his left and he stopped right before the head reached Delta’s lips. “Someone is-”

“The Host turns to shine his flashlight down the unlit hall. He finds Upsilon and Delta in a very… compromising position. The Host would like to ask if they are serious right now.”

“Host. Not the best time,” Upsilon admitted.

“The Host is aware of this. Dark received a text from Wilford. Wilford heard something bumping against the wall and thought there were monsters. The Host came to see what was going on. He was not expecting to find this.” He gestured to their current situation.

“I thought you could see the future,” Delta pointed out.

“The Host does not understand how Upsilon and Delta can be so nonchalant after being caught in a sexual act. He is not going to stand around and explain the nuances of his abilities at this moment in time. The Host asks that the androids be quieter so Wilford can sleep and leave him and Dark alone.”

“Of course, Host. We apologize.”

“Apology accepted. The Host turns around to walk away from the couple. He is going to pretend that he was not a witness to this,” Host’s voice fades as he continued down the hall to return to Dark’s office.

Upsilon looked back down at Delta. “Interesting.”

“Indeed,” Delta agreed. He pulled one leg out from under him and began to lift himself from the floor, pushing on Upsilon’s legs to move away from him. “I suppose after that we are now done here.”

A hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. “I do not think so. We will just have to be quieter.”

“Or we could just forget about this and go back to the workshop,” Delta suggested with an angry sigh. 

“That is a funny joke. You must be a clown tonight.”

“Incredible. You have mentioned many of my statements are funny but I have yet to hear you laugh. Seems you are not just one clown, you are the whole circus.”

“I am beginning to tire of your attitude,” Upsilon warned.

“As you have said many times tonight. Are you actually going to do anything about it? Based on the past hour I have reason to believe that no, you are not.”

“I suppose I have nothing to do but prove you wrong,” Upsilon muttered. He once more buried his hand in the soft locks of Delta’s dark hair, tugging the androids head back with a quick jerk of his wrist. With his other hand he gripped Delta’s jaw and forced his mouth open, earning a pained whine. “Stay,” he commanded, letting go of his face to instead grip his cock. 

Upsilon had softened some after their interaction with Host. According to the internet there was a quick and easy fix for loss of erection in the bedroom (that wasn’t caused by medical issues, anyway).

The yellow android stroked himself once before guiding his cock into Delta’s open mouth. He let out a hiss as soon as the cool head made contact with the searing heat of Delta’s tongue. Upsilon took a deep breath and stilled. “Close,” he commanded, a shake in his voice so small it was nearly unnoticeable to any normal human. Thankfully they were not normal humans.

Delta did as was demanded of him. He closed his lips tightly around the slightly warm head of Upsilon’s cock. Initially he did nothing further, opting to wait for Upsilon to give him more instruction on what he wanted.

Upsilon’s fans kicked up their speed a marginal amount. He found it easy enough to keep his composure when first attaching the dick despite it being his first pleasurable experience. Having his cock completely engulfed in a hot, wet orifice, however… that was a different story. This sensation was like nothing he had ever encountered before, and he had no comparisons or ways to intelligently articulate what he was feeling. The only words that came to mind were “good” and “hot”, and he felt like some primitive creacher that had just discovered language.

Delta slightly smiled around the phallus. With Upsilon so distracted it was easy for him to read Upsilon like a book. Hell, the idiot was practically singing his thoughts out loud. It was just as he witnessed with Bing, a loss of composure leading to a loss of self control. Turning this situation around in Delta’s favor would be effortless. All he had to do was suck a little dick.

He bobbed his head forward, pushing more of the artificial cock into his mouth. It lay heavy on his tongue, twitching every few seconds as it continued to fill with more lubricant. Delta sighed, eyes closed, and began searching through millions of articles and tutorials on how to give the best head possible. In less than a few seconds he had the knowledge of a blowjob god. 

Delta ran his hot tongue against the bottom of the hardening dick. It twitched against his tongue and Delta felt a strange delight at the sensation of it pulsating between his lips. 

“D-Delta,” Upsilon stuttered. “Stop moving for a moment.”

He only hummed in response before bobbing and taking more of the appendage into his mouth, continuing until it hit the back of his throat. Once again Delta felt a strange sort of contentment regarding his mouth being full like this. He didn’t know why but he also, for once, didn’t care why. Delta rolled his tongue around the sides of the now completely hard dick, proud of himself when he felt Upsilon’s hand shaking slightly in his hair. 

[Delta.message.send:Upsilon] Oh, I am sorry. Did you ask me to stop moving? I am not sure I heard you.

[Upsilon.message.send:Delta] This is supposed to be a punishment.

[Delta.message.send:Upsilon] Hm. I am not feeling very punished. :(

Delta slowly pulled his head back, lips and tongue dragging across the dong as he did so. He could sense Upsilon already fighting the desire for more, arguing with himself on what to do. The poor humanoid was distraught, stuck between wanting to immediately begin thrusting into Delta’s mouth or make this punishment last as long as he could. Delta continued moving away until the tip was left in his mouth. Delta ran his tongue across the bottom and up to the slit, licking the leaking lubricant away before sliding back down the length and swallowing it once more. He felt exhilarated when Upsilon let out an absolutely filthy groan. It was a wonderful thing, being the undoing of such a high and mighty asshole. 

Delta picked up the pace now, bobbing his head and practically worshipping Upsilon’s cock with his tongue. He gripped the base of the dildo and allowed his hand to twist and caress in tandem with his mouth. Upsilon was a moaning mess, hand buried in Delta’s hair as he let out some of the most obscene sounds. Delta didn’t even think it was possible for the hardass to make these noises, but what surprised him the most was these sounds not being incoherent babbling like Bing. He had assumed that each android would react similarly if not identically to pleasure. This assumption was incorrect, however, because between the shaky huffing of steam Upsilon was whispering praise.

Compliments were yet another thing Delta did not believe Upsilon was capable of, but he found himself enjoying the glitched, static filled praise. “F-Fuck, you are doi-i-ing so well.” Delta suddenly wished he also had an attachment. This was more enjoyable than previously expected. “Oh, god. De-e-elta, so go-o-od.” Hearing Upsilon come so undone, hearing him lose his high and mighty composure, it was something Delta never thought he would witness. He hoped that he would be able to see it again some time. He wanted to be the cause of it every time.

Steady hissing sounded in the air from both androids side vents opening, expelling excess heat from their systems. Delta was always only a few degrees from overheating anyway, but Upsilon was virtually a steam boat at this point, continuously pouring out hot, humid air. The yellow bot quickly bunched his shirt up under his arms to allow the steam escape from the fabric.

There was no doubt about it, this act was most certainly pleasurable, more than Upsilon originally allowed himself to believe. He was quite ashamed after discovering his three extensions had been engaging in such… debauchery. Despite how many times Beta attempted to explain it actually wasn’t that bad he remained extremely skeptical, even flat refused to believe his blue counterpart and superior. He made sure to send a quick apology to Beta through the messaging system for being so rude during those conversations. Of course, Upsilon did not include why he was suddenly sorry for it. He would like to keep some aspects of his life at least somewhat private. 

Upsilon found it was becoming more and more difficult to link words together to make coherent sentences in his head. He hoped the message had no misspelled words, lest Beta become worried and possibly connect to his sensors to check on him. The last thing he wanted was Beta experiencing these sensations with him. No, this was all his. He did not want to share it with anyone else.

Delta gripped the fabric of Upsilon’s jeans in his fist as he continued to suck Upsilon to high heaven. He was beginning to become jealous of everyone else. He was officially the only android in the mansion who had yet to experience sexual stimulus. Delta hollowed his cheeks, feeling a twitch of pleasure light up his processors for a moment when Upsilon tugged his hair and groaned, “Mo-o-ore,” from between clenched teeth.

Upsilon was now leaned forward with his forehead on the wall. He had been getting his dick sucked for less than five minutes but he could already tell it would be coming to a close very soon. Delta hollowed his cheeks once more .Upsilon’s hand flew to the back of his head, shoving his cock down Delta’s throat. He hunched over the green android, moaning quietly as possible as his cock twitched against Delta’s tongue while he came.

Upsilon’s legs were shaking, practically vibrating. He would have loved to stay standing, but he suddenly found the action increasingly difficult. “Delta, I ne-e-ed to sit down.”

Delta rolled his eyes. It seemed Upsilon was no better than Bing at handling himself. He slapped at Upsilon’s arm that held his head in place and pulled off of the yellow android’s dick with an obscene sound. “Get the hell off of me,” Delta demanded. 

Upsilon did not need to be told twice. He slid to the side and plopped down next to Delta. Already he was beginning to cool from the cease in activity, but he pulled the yellow shirt over his head to aide in the process. “I-it is quite hot.”

“Oh, boo hoo. You are eighty two degrees, a full seven degrees hotter. Whatever will you do?” Delta mocked, flapping the hem of his own shirt to pull the cool air against his skin.

“I have already cooled down three degrees,” Upsilon warned.

“Well, you lucky son of a bitch,” Delta sassed. “Unlike you, some androids do not get that luxury. For whatever reason my core temperature is only five degrees below my heat threshold.”

“I am well aware of your predicament. I just do not care,” Upsilon replied, grunting as he pulled himself from the wall. He stood and moved in front of Delta. Upsilon reached down to the attachment, which was now void of any lubricant, and twisted the base counterclockwise.

“What are you doing?” Delta asked.

“I am giving this back to you. I do not want to wear it at all times like some kind of heathen.”

“It is in my best interest to refrain from connecting that right now,” Delta cautioned.

“And why would that be?”

“I do not believe I should have to explain that to you. You are quite intelligent, Upsilon, why do you not connect the dots yourself?” Delta snapped as he stood. He was tired, both of this situation and in general. He currently resided at twenty three percent battery life and by god did he get cranky once he got below twenty five percent. He began to straighten himself out to look more acceptable, pulling his shirt down and running a hand through his hair. As he was buttoning and zipping up his pants he heard Upsilon snap the attachment back into place.

Delta shook his head and turned to enter the main hall. The idea of going under charge sounded quite nice to him. Right before he turned the corner Upsilon grabbed his forearm.

“Wait.”

The green android stopped in place. He sucked in a very deep breath through his nose before blowing it through pursed lips. He did not turn to look at Upsilon as he spoke. “Upsilon, do you remember what you told me earlier this morning? We were in the office.”

“As I was searching through the filing cabinet? What about it?”

“My patience with you is fucking dwindling,” he spat. Delta turned on his heel and threw his arm back and suddenly Delta was seeing things in slow motion. 

There was a look of surprise on Upsilon’s face that turned to shock upon realizing Delta was swinging at him. He immediately began to recoil, lifting his arms in self defense as Delta’s fist came barreling towards him. Upsilon registered the event a bit too late, however.

Immediately following the first hint of contact against Upsilon’s face everything sped up once more. The two suddenly found themselves outside on the back patio, a floor below their starting point, and balancing precariously with only one foot the edge of the pool. 

Inertia forced Delta’s swing to continue, fully hitting Upsilon with a sickening crack as his jaw was dislocated. The impact spun him around, quite humorously, and he fell back into the pool. With only one foot (unexpectedly) on solid ground and the other hanging over the water Delta also lost his balance from the swing. His foot slid to the side and he fell face first into the cold water. 

Upsilon breached first, looking around wildly for Delta who came up only seconds later. “Are you fucking serious? You punched me!” He shouted. He swam the short distance to the green android and pushed the palm of his hand against Delta’s forehead, forcing him back into the water. 

Delta swam lower and grabbed Upsilon’s legs, pulling him under the water. This gave him enough time to swim behind his yellow counterpart, and as soon as he came back up, Delta wrapped his arm around the other’s throat. Upsilon’s hands pulled at the android’s arm in an attempt to get him off.

A sound distracted the two wet androids. They looked over to see Host exiting Dark’s office through sliding glass doors. Dark was sitting in his chair watching curiously through the large windows.

Host quietly padded over to them and squatted at the edge of the pool. His face expressed disappointment, but there was a very small tilt to the corners of his mouth that betrayed him. It was clear in his voice this whole situation amused him. “The Host warned the two androids to be more quiet.”


End file.
